


RPH Secret Santa

by Shadowinflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Guys Poly (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Multi, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, just fluff, the bad guys being their usual idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame
Summary: My first time participating in the Secret Santa event on Rarepair Haven's discord! My giftee was the amazing quezq!
Relationships: Bad Guys Poly
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Gift 1: Movienight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quezq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quezq/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No angst you said and I cried: "But angst is my strong suit!"  
> Well, I did what I could xD

“No- no, not there!”, Killer screamed from the kitchen door. “You have to put it off to the side completely, we wouldn't want anyone to stumble over it! Just- y-yeah, under the window is a good idea, okay, slowly, set it down _slowly_ , Horror! You know how Nightmare gets with the furniture.”

Horror and Dust just grunted as they slowly lowered the sofa to the floor in front of one of the many windows in the castle.

“There, happy?”, Dust huffed, slightly out of breath. None of them were used to lifting some furniture, really.

“Yeah, looks good!”, Killer smiled, giving the others a thumbs up.

“Good, then I can get back to the kitchen”, Horror said, stretching a little before he walked past Killer. “I'm not sure how much longer Cross can keep the boss occupied so we better hurry and get everything ready.”

“You are absolutely right! Dust, come and help me gather all the blankets and pillows we can find!”

“Whatever you say, _Boss_.”

Killer chuckled at the obviously mocking tone Dust used to call him by the nickname usually reserved for Nightmare. “Someone has to take the command when Nightmare is gone”, he laughed and walked off with Dust.

“You're always worth a surprise, Cross”, Nightmare said as he entered behind the monochrome skeleton. “They didn't even attack us, leaving us to empty this store in peace and quiet, so whatever you did, consider me impressed.” 

“Th-thanks Bo-”, Cross stopped mid-sentence as Nightmare suddenly pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“And consider that your reward”, Nightmare smiled as he turned around to look for things they might need.

Cross blushed down to his shoulders, he really didn't expect the other to get this affectionate at all. But, he was glad to see Nightmare a little better already. Killer was right in the end, Nightmare had been low on negativity. 

They were all having a really good time together in the castle lately, everyone finally got around to admitting their feelings and they spent a lot of lovely times together. However that had taken it's toll on the negative skeleton and it had become obvious to all of them that he wasn't too well. It still took them a lot of time to convince him to go out and wreak havoc in an AU again.

Cross yelped in surprise as a chocolate bar came flying at him and he barely caught it.

“I see your reflexes haven't grown rusty in between all that cuddling”, Nightmare chuckled. “But don't just stand around and stare at the walls, we're here to stock up on stuff!”

“Y-yeah, you're right. That's.. what we're here for.” It wasn't, they still had more than enough, but as long as he could keep Nightmare occupied so that the others could prepare.. and, well, who was to say he couldn't enjoy some alone-time with the person that captured his heart first?

But he had to pretend to look for things they needed, so he walked around a little. While stuffing his inventory full of chocolate he found a package with heart-shaped pieces, bittersweet. He still thought that to be the worst kind ever, but he remembered it was the only one Nightmare enjoyed so he packed it as well, a warm smile spreading across his face.

Meanwhile Nightmare was looking through things they might _actually_ need, groceries, spices..He sidetracked as he found the books. 

Scanning them, he sighed as he once again found nothing interesting - for himself at least. He picked up a cookbook and turned around to look for Cross.

“Hey, Cross do you think Horror would like this?”, he asked, still looking for the other. He almost laughed as he finally found him. “Oh heavens no, Cross we do not need another pil...low”, he slowed as he looked at Cross, puppy-eyed, holding a gigantic heart-shaped pillow that read _Forevermore_ in a nice cursive font. 

“Alright, fine, take it with you if you want”, he chuckled finally.

“W-wait, really?”, Cross asked, positively surprised he got the permission.

“Yeah, but then we better get going before you take all the blankets as well”, Nightmare mumbled and Cross was almost sure he saw the other's face light up in the faintest cyan hue.

“Uuh..”, Cross started to scramble his mind in search for a good excuse to stay just a little longer as his phone vibrated and he quickly read the message. _Just got done, good job keeping the cute octopus busy – Killer_ Cross sighed – both in relief and annoyance – he told Killer not to call Nightmare _that_. “Alright then, get us out”, he nodded and walked over to Nightmare.

Killer, Dust and Horror stood in the living room, excitedly watching as a portal opened and a chuckle escaped Killer when Cross stepped out first, taking a quick two steps to the side before Nightmare walked out after him. As soon as Nightmare stood in the hall with both feet and the portal closed behind him the other three jumped at him, dragging him down and into a pillowfort.

"What- let go of me! What's going on? Guys? We need to put these things awa- did you rearrange the whole area? What _is_ all of this?", Nightmare protested, slowly realising things while he rambled.

"Movie night", Killer sang, cuddling Nightmare even closer. "Just give your things to Cross, he'll put them away. And let me help you out of your jacket like the gentleman I am."

"You know, you'd have to let me out of here first", Nightmare smiled.

"Hmmm, not yet", Horror mumbled, playing with one of Nightmare's tentacles.

“Don't think we'll let you get up just for you to flee now”, Dust hummed lovingly.

"Yeah, not gonna happen too soon", Killer chuckled, “We didn't prepare all of this for nothing.”

Nightmare sighed defeated, silently accepting that he couldn't change his crew's decision to have a movie night anymore and letting himself sink into the others, tentacles wrapping around them.

“So, who's turn is it to chose the movie?”

Everyone grunting at the same time was enough to tell him who it was and his suspicion was confirmed when Cross - half on his way to the kitchen already – turned around, rolling his eyes while he put his jacket in his inventory and just said: “Killer.”

"Oh, right, right! I gotta prepare the TV!", Killer chimed and jumped up, grabbing the movie he had placed on the table and getting to work to put it on.

Horror and Dust leaned back a little to give Nightmare some more space which he gladly accepted. He shifted a little so he managed to push what he collected during the errand towards the kitchen with a tentacle where Cross took it to put it away.

"And who's idea was all of this?", Nightmare asked, sinking into the pillows below him. They _were_ aligned nicely and it did wonders on his tense back.

“Killer said-”

“Well, _technically_ ”, Killer interrupted Dust, “Dust mentioned that you worked yourself to the bone lately and were in need of a break because you looked exhausted. I only suggested we'd stop you from working any more for the evening by rearranging the living room, throwing a movie in and trap you in never ending cuddles.”

“Yeah.. that”, Dust admitted with a slight blush.

Nightmare just smirked and remembered he loved them for just that, for the fact that they were a lot more attentive than they let on. 

“Ooookay, I think I got it”, Killer said, taking the remote and letting himself fall down between Horror and Nightmare. “Now we only need to wait for the chocolate-loving idiot!”

Horror grunted a little as he was pushed away, but just gave Killer a slight smack before he went back to cuddling a tentacle.

“I heard that!”, Cross shouted from the kitchen. “I may not deny my love for chocolate, but don't call me an idiot again!”

Little later Cross walked out of the kitchen, a half-eaten chocolate-bar and a heart-shaped pillow in his hands.

Dust started chuckling. “Cross got a new pillow?”, he laughed, patting Nightmare on the back. “What did he do to convince you?”

“We're not talking about this”, Nightmare mumbled, instinctively sinking further into the pillows. “Just- Killer, start the movie!”

Killer couldn't stop laughing as Cross sat down next to Dust, cuddling his pillow and pouting simultaneously with Nightmare, but he started the movie anyway.

"So, what movie did you choose this time anyway?", Nightmare asked as Killer pressed play.

"Oh, you're gonna love it!", was the only thing Killer said, throwing the remote back onto the table.

Everyone's heads turned to the TV the moment the movie started.

“What the-”, Cross blinked after the first scene. “What happened?”

“It went by way to fast to see”, Horror nodded. “What kind of movie is this, Killer?”

“Oh, just wait and see”, Killer sang, taking the popcorn bowl and shoving some in his mouth.

It didn't take long before Cross screamed again, finally realising what kind of movie Killer chose.

“Oh my stars, no! Don't go into that room! Why would you go into a room someone told you not to enter??”, Cross cried. “I don't like this movie, what is she doing? Oh- oh stars-!”

Cross covered his eyes with the new pillow, hoping to forget how much this scene scared him.

“You really chose a horror movie”, Dust huffed. Rolling his eyes at Killer. “You know how much Cross hates them, was this really necessary?”

“I wanted to watch this one for a while now”, Killer shrugged. “And except for her opening this door, nothing scary happened.. yet.”

“Are they stupid??”, Horror screamed. “Don't separate if there's an obvious danger around! That's literally the _worst_ move!”

His hands played with the tentacle that had wrapped around his arm unconsciously a little earlier before he started nervously nibbling at it.

The TV screen went dark shortly after, only breathing to be heard and Cross leaned into Dust, closing his eyes and hiding deep inside the other's shirt.

“There's gonna be a jump-scare, oh stars, there's gonna be- Dust, Dust tell me when it's over, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I will, don't worry”, Dust hummed, rubbing soothing circles on Cross' back. The tentacles that were previously wrapped around either of them circled around both their intertwined figures, holding them together, twirling around them soothingly.

“Oh shiiit!!”, Killer and Dust screamed at the same time. 

“F-fck, he- he really just died like that, huh?”, Killer breathed while Dust just hugged Cross closer, who had stopped watching the movie a while ago, just cuddling with the other.

“That happened, yes”, Nightmare commented, completely unfazed, the popcorn now in his hands to keep Killer from dropping it _again_. He barely noticed that all his tentacles were somehow tangled around the four frightened skeletons as he kept eating the popcorn.

“Is it over?”, Cross asked as the whole room went silent, slowly peaking out of Dust's arms.

“Well, everyone died”, Killer laughed a little unsure.

“It's over”, Dust nodded, handing the pillow back to Cross as he slowly got out of Dust's grip again.

“Okay”, he nodded.

“Good movie”, Nightmare shrugged, shoving the empty popcorn bowl away. “A little weird, a little boring at some parts.. and not the best choice for most of you, but still.. We've seen worse.”

Horror dropped the tentacle he was holding close to his mouth to talk. “I hated it”, he said. “The ending- that implies there's a second part and the way I know Killer, he hasn't had enough after this one.”

“Well, not today, but-”

“Not anytime soon”, Dust giggled. “I think we all have to recover from this now, but Cross especially.”

“Fine, fine, you're probably right”, Killer admitted with a laugh. “Now, could anyone help me get out of here-”

All eyes were on him after he said that and Nightmare blushed as he saw the predicament Killer found himself in. All tangled up in Nightmare's tentacle, it was unclear to see where it ended or started, and Killer couldn't move his arms or legs at the moment.

“I.. I'll see what I can do”, Nightmare answered, doing his best to retract the appendage that had gone out of his control during the movie.

“You didn't notice again, did you?”, Killer laughed, looking over to Dust and Cross who were still pressed together by two of Nightmare's tentacles as well. “They do what they want every time we watch a movie.”

“It's.. I still.. forget I have them when I'm focused on something else”, Nightmare admitted, retracting the others as well. “And they just.. do what they want if I'm not controlling them.”

“Which is perfectly fine”, Dust shrugged. 

“I think it's cute”, Cross smiled shyly, hugging his pillow close again.

“We love you just the way you are”, Horror mumbled tiredly. “Can we sleep now?”

Nightmare hummed a yes, leaning backward and letting himself fall onto the pillows and blankets behind them with everyone else.

“I'm gonna have bad dreams”, Cross whined, leaning into Dust again.

“You won't”, Nightmare said. “None of you will suffer bad dreams today. I'll protect you.”

And the all knew he meant it as the siphoning of their fears and dark emotions got obvious. Nightmare was really doing what he could to keep the nightterrors away from them – and it strengthened him as well and that was exactly what they aimed for anyway, starting this movie night.

All of them slept well and long that night, dreamless and with smiles on their faces, cuddled closely together.


	2. Gift 2: Bracelets

"Hey, Cross what are you doing there?", Dust asked, looking over the other's shoulder.

"H-huh, Dust, stars don't scare me like this, I-.. Well I guess you can see them now, I just finished", Cross said, scrambling to hide what he was doing only to sigh and stop.

"Oh, are we getting something as well, Criss-cross?", Killer asked as he and Horror entered the room as well.

"Jeez, I already wondered", Cross smiled. "Dust would've knocked if he came alone. But yeah, I made one for each of you", Cross admitted holding up three bracelets. "They are friendship bracelets.. because I was last to join and.. I don't want you to have to question my loyalty, so.."

"Cross, you..", Dust was shocked for a moment. "You didn't have to.. We would never.."

"Hey, idiot", Killer said and took Cross by the shoulders, forcing him to look into Killer's sockets. "You've proven often enough that we don't need to question you. But also.. these look amazing, can I.. get mine?"

"Huh, yes, of course! I made them for you after all!", Cross said and handed each of his teammates their respective bracelet. "They aren't that good.. They were my first tries after all.."

"Oh shut up", Dust smiled, "They are gorgeous. Now, teach me how to make on too, I'll repay the favour!"

"Actually", Horror, who hadn't said anything the whole time, mumbled, "Why don't we all make some for Nightmare too, for the five of us, as a group thing."

"And you think _Nightmare_ out of all people would like a.. colourful bracelet?", Dust asked with a scoff.

"You liked it too", Horror shrugged and almost simultaneously Killer said: "He'll like it, trust me."

And so Cross explained how he made the bracelets, started his own one for Nightmare in the progress and they spent forever in the other's room – or until Nightmare knocked to tell them that dinner was ready and they jumped up to cover what they were doing. Not that Nightmare actually cared, he just wanted them to eat. And that was when they realized how much time they spent like that. 

And they spent a lot more time in Cross' room from then on, everyone determined to make the perfect bracelets for their treasured teammates and the one that had taken them in, given them a family like this.

And once they were done they reached around the finished bracelets to the one it was designated to, laughed and complimented each other for the good work, cherishing what they got from the people they liked so much.

And then they packed a small present with four bracelets, wrapped neatly in colourful paper and together they walked to Nightmare's office.

Killer was the one who knocked, always bold enough to interrupt the other no matter what he was doing. “He'll be in a good mood as soon as he opens the present anyway”, he had said.

Nightmare seemed in a good mood already though, as he called them in, aware it wasn't only Killer as his senses allowed him to feel the others.

“So, what is it?”, he asked, a slight smile on his face already as he saw all of them enter. “It's rare one gets to see all of you together in here.”

Dust just placed the present on Nightmare's table, looking at him as he answered: “We brought you this. It's from us – for you.”

“And here I thought I had to settle an argument for you. Well, I'm glad it's not - “, he paused in the middle of his sentence as he had opened the small box, looking at it's content. He reached into it and took one bracelet out, dark fingers running over the colourful beads. It read a name and Nightmare looked at Horror.

“They are for you”, he answered, a little unsure what to make of Nightmare's gaze. “We made them, one from each of us.”

Killer lifted his arm, showing three bracelets on it. “Cross made some for us first and we really liked the idea so we wanted all of us to have them.”

“It's a thank you for all you have done for us”, Cross finally said.

“And so you won't forget what you mean to us. We aren't just a group anymore-”

“We are a family”, Nightmare nodded, finishing Dust's sentence as he took out the other three bracelets to have a closer look. He finally put them on his arms, two left, two right and he smiled at his boys. “I like them a lot, you did really well making them.”

He got up from his chair, obviously abandoning his paperwork as he stepped away from the table and towards the others.

“And now show me how to make them as well, you are all still lacking a fourth bracelet after all.”

The others just laughed, shouts like “Sure Boss!”, “With pleasure!” and “That means we're on break for a while, huh?” echoing through the castle as they walked off. To Cross' small room, which suddenly became filled with happy skeletons, hugged by dark tendrils and a lot of laughter as the goopy Demi-god attempted to make bracelets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it..


End file.
